1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate, a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an array substrate having an improved display quality, a display apparatus having the array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes an array substrate, an opposite substrate facing the array substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate.
The array substrate includes a display area in which a plurality of signal lines insulated from each other are arranged including a plurality of gate lines intersecting a plurality of data lines. The array substrate includes a peripheral area in which a gate driving chip and a data driving chip are arranged. The gate driving chip outputs a gate signal, and the data driving chip outputs a data signal.
The array substrate further includes a plurality of gate fan-out lines which are arranged between the gate driving chip and the plurality of gate lines. The plurality of gate fan-out lines provides the gate signal from the gate driving chip to the plurality of gate lines.
Further, the array substrate further includes a plurality of data fan-out lines arranged between the data driving chip and the plurality of data lines. The plurality of data fan-out lines provides the data signal from the data driving chip to the plurality of data lines.
Distances between the plurality of gate fan-out lines in an area adjacent to the gate driving chip and distances between the plurality of data fan-out lines in an area adjacent to the data driving chip are narrower than distances between the plurality of gate lines and distances between the plurality of data lines. The plurality of gate fan-out lines and the plurality of data fan-out lines are partially bent, such that a difference in a length and a resistance occurs between the fan-out lines, respectively.
Recently, a size of the display area of the liquid crystal display has increased by increasing a number of pixels and a number of driving chips thereof, however, a size of the peripheral area is gradually reduced. As a result, there exists a limitation on reducing a length and a resistance difference between the fan-out lines.